1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of candles. More specifically, the invention comprises a method for inserting an object into a candle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candles have been used for illumination and other purposes for many centuries. FIG. 1 shows a decorative candle known in the art. Candle 10 includes jar 12 containing fuel 14 and wick 16. Fuel 14 can be many materials. In the field of decorative candles, a transparent jar and transparent combustible fuel (often a “jelly”) are often used. The transparency allows objects placed within jar 12 to be viewed. As an example, decorative object 18 can be immersed in fuel 14 during the manufacturing process of the candle. The use of transparent fuel allows this decorative object to be viewed (Note that transparent fuels are often used even in the absence of decorative objects).
Numerous creative visual effects are possible. A variety of objects can be immersed to create a miniature scene within the candle. Metallic flakes or other objects of visual interest can be suspended within the fuel as well. Once the manufacturing process is complete, the fuel solidifies (though some fuels only harden to a Gel state). The candle is then in a complete form.